Must Have Done Something Right
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: Sometimes, having a polite conversation with the ones you hate- excuse me, love can be worth it in the end, even when you still believe that pajamas are, in fact, overrated. Shizaya/Oneshot/T for mild language and mansmooching/Fluff


**Yo guys, I have decided to present you with some extremely fluffy and cheesy Shizaya writing for some stupid reason.**

**I'm so sorry- in advance- for the really terrible jokes and the stupid OOC-ness...**

* * *

The room was relatively dark and cold, but the simplicity of the apartment was welcoming. Beige walls and carpeting surrounded the living area which led off to a small- but dependable- kitchen, and a straightforwardly placed set of matching deep brown furniture. An ordinary loveseat rested in the middle of the room, next to an old polished wooden coffee table. The aged television set next to the table was playing quietly, displaying a random news reporter ranting about some tedious events going on that night in Ikebukuro.

"Shizu-chan, I'm cold..." A voice from the couch started whining, much to the fake-blonde's displeasure.

"Well, you're already using all of the blankets I own, so deal with it." Shizuo grunted, resting his arm on top of the couch, channel surfing with the dark grey remote in his right hand.

"You only have one blanket, you know." Izaya protested in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice from the other side of the couch, curling up in the thin cloth. "It's not fair that you're always warm and I'm always cold. It's most likely from the height and weight of your body compared to mine. Your immense strength probably provides you with less biological sensitivity, while my weight and height only offer me minimal insulation, which pertains to my constant body temperature commonly being less than the usual. Either this, or it is psychological ordeal in which my mind- in actuality, could possibly sustain this ability- only _believes_ that I am cold while I- physically- am _not_. How interesting..." He added, then paused. "Nevertheless, I am still cold, Shizu-chan." Izaya's rant made the ex-bartender chuckle, and he removed the purple shades from his eyes and threw them onto the table in front of him.

"Them come'ere, ya' damn idiot." Shizuo replied. The information-broker scoffed, slowly inching nearer until he full out hopped and collapsed on top of him.

"_Mmph!_" The larger man fell back, dropping the remote, the small brunet landing on top of him in a rather undignified manner. He could faintly feel the said person snuggle his head childishly into his chest.

"No matter, you're still really warm..." A muffled voice spoke through a white t-shirt. Shizuo chuckled.

Even though Izaya Orihara was commonly viewed as cynical, unscrupulous, and a total smartass, his boyfriend- Shizuo Heiwajima- enjoyed being the only one allowed to see this side of him. Aside from pretty much always being a smartass, when they were alone, Izaya would act more childishly. Shizuo thought of it as a privilege, seeing as Izaya probably saw a different side of him when they were alone as well. He was a lot more calmer and laid back than when he was guarding Tom or brawling with his boyfriend during his normal work-day, not to mention that they both forgot about their common clothing. Right now, the fake-blonde was donning a plain white tee and grayish-blue sweatpants and the brunet a black tee with a light grey pullover and black shorts, both with disheveled hair sticking out in all directions. However, if they preferred a specific attire for one another, they could both tell you that it didn't involve clothing in the least bit.

Raking a hand through Izaya's hair gently, Shizuo sighed outwardly.

"What am I s'posed to do with you, flea?" He chuckled, earning a scoff from said 'flea'. Izaya looked up, brownish-red eyes half-lidded and staring straight into Shizuo's mocha colored ones with a malevolent smirk, scooting up until their faces were merely inches apart.

"I have an idea, Shizu-chan." He grinned, moving his eyebrows suggestively. Shizuo could feel his breath on his lips, smirking back at him.

Not waiting any longer,- nor wanting to- the two captured each others mouths, partaking in a brief battle of dominance before Shizuo promptly won, flipping over without warning so that he was leaning over Izaya instead. Drowning out everything else, save for each other, the heated battle continued, and both seemed to enjoy this brawl better than their violent street fights. Breathing heavily into the kiss, the couple broke apart reluctantly when the need for air became unbearable and their faces red with blush.

"'Ya know, what flea?" Shizuo panted, his voice rough and face dusted a light pink, thumbs skimming over the waistband of Izaya's shorts. He was really never honestly good at being romantic, so his conduit for romancing his boyfriend was naturally rather physical. Talking didn't do him much good, him being so short-tempered and Izaya being so good with words, but mostly good at using them to annoy Shizuo.

"Pajamas are so overrated."

Resuming the battle from before without a second's hesitation, both were absolutely positive that at this rate, the bodyguard would be walking with a skip in his step while the information-broker would be walking with a limp by tomorrow if they kept their pace.

Everything was perfect.

Almost.

Them being them, there was a sudden complication; they'd forgotten about the remote.

Accidentally landing on the grey machine, the television flicked channels and blasted the volume on some outlandish sports show about some toothless man spouting nonsense about balls. To the couple's disappointment, they were not the kind they were thinking about, and they didn't belong to who they wanted them to.

"Oh my..." Izaya sighed, obviously startled.

"Dammit, blocked..." Shizuo growled.

The moment ruined, they resolved to Izaya sitting in Shizuo's lap and talking calmly, again, to their disappointment. Continuing watching the show, but turning the volume down, they figured it was about some American sports team.

Abruptly, the blond felt the brunet chuckle to himself.

"What?" He asked, curious as to what his guest was so amused by.

"Nothing, I had just thought of a rather terrible joke about us..." He paused, noting his lover's expression figuring he'd want to know what it was.

"Well, I was watching the T.V., and I thought to myself; 'me and Shizu-chan should get jerseys, because we make a really great team.'" The two laughed at the utter cheesiness of the comment.

"Guess we do, huh?" Shizuo smiled. "But yours would end up looking better than mine."

"Oh? And why is that?" Izaya tilted his head.

"Because," Shizuo grinned stupidly. "You're out of my league."

Provoking a twin laughing fit between the two, they decided to continue with their most successful conversation yet. Even if it was only a series of stupid jokes so far, it was something.

"Hey, how cliche would it sound if I told ya' that every single day I spend alone with you is the new best day of my life?" Shizuo asked, flushing at the corniness of his query.

"Extremely." Izaya giggled. "But it's sweet, so I'll take what I can get, especially from you."

All of a sudden, he frowned.

"But what if someone finds out about... us?" He asked quietly. "What if they hate us?"

Everyone still saw them as mortal enemies, and nobody knew about their relationship, it being completely private. Being who they were, it was difficult for anybody to see them in a remotely good relationship, seeing as they were viewed as two rivals with mutual hatred towards one another. Too add onto that, they were both men, and everywhere in the world there was someone who didn't approve of that. Shizuo and Izaya knew it would probably disgust them.

"Jealous motherfuckers." Shizuo grunted, slightly angered by the thought of anyone separating him from Izaya. "We got it goin' on."

Chuckling slightly, Izaya settled himself further into Shizuo's lap, allowed an easy, peaceful quiet to veil the room. Even with the relaxed atmosphere, they weren't quite finished holding up the conversation they'd started. Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed, him searching through the corners of his mind to find something that would flatter his mate. After a few minutes, he gave up, settling with acting on impulse.

"Hey, 'ya know somethin'?" He finally whispered. "You really mean a lot to me, Izaya, more than I know how to say. I love how we're both happy with our relationship, 'cuz I know I am."

"Aw," Izaya giggled like a lovestruck schoolgirl. "Is Shizu-chan getting soft on me?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell up, louse."

"I love you, too, Shizu-chan~"

"I know."

Another easy silence, soon broken by the dark eyed information-broker turning his head to the ex-bartender.

"You know, it's you're fault for making me softer, too." He scolded. "Now look at what you've done, waltzing unannounced into my life and making me a better person and all that shit. It was so fun to just fuck shit up without you making me want to fix it." Izaya paused before scowling. "Damn you."

"Touche, flea." Shizuo grinned back at him, earning another giggle from the said brunet. "It's hard to believe that any of _this_ would'a ever happened in the first place. Guess I just got lucky."

His significant other laughed, flushing slightly. The blond smiled, pecking him on the lips briefly before laying back down.

"Hey, do you believe in karma, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked randomly. The fake-blond shrugged lazily.

"D'know, but if it's real, then I must've done something _really _good."

"Well, I suppose you did manage to do something right, huh?" The shorter man admitted quietly, rolling over on top of the taller man's chest, staring him down. The other gazed back lovingly, folding his arms behind his neck.

"I think I know what that was." He responded.

"And what would that be?"

Shizuo leaned up slowly, trapping Izaya into a chaste kiss for a few seconds before simply stating;

"I love you."

There was a short silence screaming through the room.

"I love you too, Shizu-chan."

* * *

**I wrote this while listening to the song Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K. Don't ask me why Izaya rants too much and Shizuo has pretty bad grammar, I just think that's what they talk like in the anime, or whatever.  
**

**-XxReddShadowxX**


End file.
